


open my heart, let it bleed onto yours

by unveils



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vaginal Sex, this is..... porn, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveils/pseuds/unveils
Summary: The first brush of Jesse’s fingers against the open wiring at the back of Genji’s neck is tentative -- cautious. He’s picked enough bullets out of split open skin to know that there are parts of a man's insides you shouldn’t be messin’ with, but by the way Genji’s shuddering, he figures this is a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you never know something is a kink for you until genji shimada's involved. this is my first time writing wireplay, and it got a little choppy, but i'm tossin' it up for y'all anyway because i love these boys. for anna, my mccree, as always. enjoy!

The first time Genji asks, Jesse hesitates. It’s not an often thing, not something that happens much when you’ve been around the world and seen the songs and dances enough times to have a list for all the ways the Grove shouldn’t even have room to exist in something so vast.

But when Genji asks, the first time, Jesse hesitates -- licks his lips, quick, slides a hand down Genji’s back and says, sweet as sugar, “Darlin, you know I don’t know a thing about computers.”

Genji laughs for it, bless him, though Mccree is sure that it’s for his own benefit. All the same, the thing about Genji is, he knows what he wants. He’s never been shameless about it, all sleek grace and deft fingers, plucking at Mccree’s own and placing them with a decided direction. Tonight’s no different, and despite Mccree’s nerves, Genji’s there, easing himself over top of Jesse with a confidence in the roll of his body that always leaves Jesse feeling a bit like he got flashbanged.

“I trust you,” Genji says -- whispers, smooth, and that’s all it takes, really.

The first brush of Jesse’s fingers against the open wiring at the back of Genji’s neck is tentative -- cautious. He’s picked enough bullets out of split open skin to know there are certain things you shouldn’t be messin’ with, but then Genji shudders, rolls his shoulders and presses himself further down against Mccree’s lap and Jesse swallows hard around the lump in his throat. 

“Your fingers--” Genji starts, polite as ever, but there’s something heavy underneath that tone that makes Jesse ache the same way he had when they first started this whole thing months ago, Genji pinning Mccree to a wall in Gibraltar with a hand and a kiss. “May I have them?”

And that’s when it gets better -- when it gets better real fast.

Genji is slick and wet when Mccree presses into him, slides the pad of his index against lips that tremble, cold and hot all at once. Genji’s hand stills Jesse’s wrist at the base before he can go for two, doesn’t shake his head but Jesse knows what it means, all the same. The second time he picks at the wiring (slips fingers between two strings of red and white and rubs like he’s fine tuning an engine), something sizzles against his hand like the spark of a flame -- metal against metal and it has Genji groaning like he’s gotten punched, shameless about it in the way he always is when Jesse has him in his bed.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Jesse asks, and Genji laughs for it, airy and free, pushes himself down against Mccree’s finger still inside him deep enough that Jesse feels the synthetic liquid pool at the palm of his hand.

When Genji just says “harder”, it’s not a question, it’s not polite, it’s the way his own fingers are slipping inside of himself next to Jesse’s and grinding upwards hard enough that it make Mccree’s wrist ache in that good way, cock heavy and hard and pressing in his jeans, too tight for the weight of Genji pressing down against him.

Liquid pools and pools at the base of his hand, slippery, and Jesse knows he shouldn’t want to taste, but he always does -- Genji laughs for that, too, knows. Mccree’s fingers are pulling at his insides like goddamn violin strings and Genji Shimada is laughing and coming, body arching and thrusting back, forth, back, forth between the press of fingers inside of him and the pluck of the wires still sparking, still sizzling, still whirring like some goddamn computer gone haywire.

Steam erupts from shoulder ventilations when Genji comes down, pulling himself soft against Jesse’s body -- rocking, still, against where their fingers are twined.

“Sugar,” Jesse says, and knows he sounds wrecked for it, terrified and turned on and fucked as anything. “You’re lookin’ pretty as a picture, you know that?”

Genji smiles, one of the rare times that Mccree gets the pleasure of seeing it on his _face_ , and eases Mccree’s thumb against his clit, lazy circles.

“Maybe,” he says, finally. “You know a little more about computers than you thought?”


End file.
